Wisconsin Badgers (Women)
The Wisconsin Badgers women’s basketball team is a NCAA Division I college basketball team competing in the Big Ten Conference. Home games are played at the Kohl Center, located on the University of Wisconsin–Madison campus in Madison, Wisconsin. Previous to the Kohl Center, the home games were played at the Wisconsin Field House. Coaching History Marilyn Harris Era (1974-1976) Coach Harris was the first coach of the women’s basketball team at UW. She led the Lady Badgers to a 16-20 record in 2 seasons. Edwina Qualls Era (1976-1986) Coach Qualls led the Badgers for 10 years and the start of the Big Ten Conference in 1982. In the 1982-1983 season, the Badgers had recorded their best season thus far: 19-8. Coach Qualls finished with a record of 131-141. Mary Murphy Era (1986-1994) Coach Murphy led the Badgers to a 87-135 record over 8 years. She was the Big Ten Conference Coach of the Year in 1992 with an overall record of 20-9 and a Big Ten record of 13-5. In 1992, Coach Murphy also led the Badgers to their first appearance in the NCAA tournament. Jane Albright Era (1994-2003) Coach Albright led the Badgers for 9 years and earned a record of 161-107. In her 9 seasons, she led the Badgers to 5 NCAA tournament appearances, and 2 WNIT appearances. The Badgers were WNIT runners-up in 1999 and WNIT Champions in 2000. Coach Albright was the Big Ten Conference Coach of the Year in 1995. Lisa Stone Era (2003-present) Coach Stone has led the Badgers to a 72-78 record after 5 seasons. The 2006-2007 season produced a record 23 wins (23-13) before falling in the WNIT championship to the University of Wyoming, 56-72. The 2007-2008 season produced another consecutive trip to the WNIT, but the Badgers fell in the second round to Villanova University. Current Coaching Staff Head Coach Lisa Stone Coach Stone was born on August 14, 1962 in Madison, Wisconsin and grew up in nearby Oregon, Wisconsin. Her family consists of her husband (Ed), a daughter (Allison), and a son (Tyler). She graduated from the University of Iowa with a B.S. in physical education in 1984 and a M.A. in athletic administration in 1986. Coach Stone played at Oregon High School from 1976–1980 and at the University of Iowa from 1980-1984. Coach Stone came to Wisconsin in the spring of 2003 after 18 years of coaching experience and a record of 375-118. While with the Badgers, Coach Stone has led the 2006-2007 team to a program record 23 wins and the Badgers first post-season appearance since 2002 as they were the WNIT runners-up to the University of Wyoming. After 23 years of coaching, Coach Stone has a 447-196 record. Before coming to Wisconsin, Coach Stone coached at Drake University for 3 years (2000–2003), where she led the Bulldogs to the NCAA Sweet Sixteen in 2002 and finished with a record of 64-27. Previously, Coach Stone had spent 12 years (1988–2000) at the University of Wisconsin–Eau Claire where she led the Blugolds to a record of 277-59, which is the No. 1 all-time record among WIAC women’s basketball coaches. To start her coaching career, Coach Stone began at Cornell College in Iowa. She coached there for 3 years (1985–1988) and earned a record of 34-32 before moving on to UW–Eau Claire. Assistant Coach Donna Freitag Coach Freitag served as a post coach, recruiting coordinator, and was in charge of scheduling, until retiring in 2008 to pursue other professional interests. She was born in Oregon, Wisconsin, and is a lifetime friend of Coach Stone. They played high school (Oregon High School) and college basketball (University of Iowa) together before they started coaching together at Drake University in 2000. After playing two seasons of professional basketball in Dublin, Ireland, for Team Tivoli from 1983–1986, Coach Freitag began her coaching career at the University of Wisconsin as an Assistant Coach in 1986 under Head Coach Mary Murphy. Coach Freitag then moved on to Bradley University in Peoria, Illinois, where she was the Assistant Coach from 1994–1996 and the Head Coach from 1996-2000. In 2000, she became the Assistant Coach at Drake University under Coach Stone, and then followed Coach Stone to Madison in 2003. Assistant Coach Tasha McDowell Coach McDowell serves as a guard coach and helps with the defense, recruiting, and arranging community service for the Badger team. She was born in Rock Island, Illinois, and played four years of college basketball: two years at Illinois Central College, one year at Southwest Missouri State University, and one year at St. Ambrose University. After her college career, Coach McDowell became the Assistant Coach at St. Ambrose University from 1997-1998. She then moved on to the University of Dayton, where she was also an Assistant Coach from 1998-2000. In 2000, she became the Assistant Coach at Bradley University, and in 2001, became the Assistant Coach at UC-Santa Barbara until 2005. Coach McDowell joined the Badger staff in 2005, after eight years of coaching. Assistant Coach Ty Margenthaler Coach Margenthaler serves as a post coach and helps with recruiting for the Badgers. He was born in Macomb, Illinois, and played four years of college basketball. He played his first two years at Indiana Hills Community College and then transferred to Southern Illinois at Edwardsville to play for his father for his remaining two years of eligibility. Upon graduation, Coach Margenthaler became the Head Coach of Roxana High School as well as a coach at Southern Illinois at Edwardsville from 1997-1999. In 2000, he became the Assistant Coach at Bradley University until 2006, when he joined the Badger staff in July 2006. Director of Basketball Operations Stephanie Janke Coach Janke is responsible for all budget and travel arrangements for the women’s basketball team and oversees the academic responsibilities with the team. Coach Janke was born in Fond du Lac, Wisconsin, and played four years of college basketball at Drake University, two years of which were under Coach Stone. After her playing career, Coach Janke became the Student Assistant for Drake University from 2002-2003. In 2003, she followed Coach Stone to Madison and became her Assistant Coach for three years. In 2006, Coach Janke took over the Director of Basketball Operations. Support Staff *Mary Weaver-Klees : Academic Advisor *Toni O’Keefe : Academic Advisor *Michell Ackeret : Administrative Assistant *Holli Schlaible : Athletic Training *Tamara J. Flarup : Communications *Erin Starck : Communications *Gary Poels : Equipment *Nancy Bee : Event Management *Adam Ahearn : Marketing *Ray Eady : Strength and Conditioning *Michael Osmundson : Tickets *Aaron Van Lieshout : Videographer Recent years 1999-2000 Season The Lady Badgers finished the Big Ten season tied for fifth place with an 8-8 record, and a 21-12 overall record. Under Coach Albright, the Badgers finished the season as WNIT Champions as they beat the University of Florida 75-74 at the Kohl Center in front of more than 13,000 fans. The Team MVP was Tamara Moore. 2000-2001 Season The Badgers finished second in the Big Ten with a record of 12-4, and an overall record of 18-10. They advanced to the NCAA tournament, but fell in the first round to University of Missouri, 68-71. The Team MVP was Jessie Stomski. 2001-2002 Season The Badgers tied for fifth place in the Big Ten with a record of 8-8, and an overall record of 19-12. Once again, the Lady Badgers advanced to the NCAA tournament, but fell in the first to Arizona State University, 70-73. This was the season where Wisconsin looked like they could make a strong run at a Big Ten title and go deep into the NCAA tournament to its best start in school history...rolling to a 16-1 record to start the season and earned a number five ranking in the A-P poll. Wisconsin began the season with a 87-67 win over #19 Washington at home, who made it to the Elite Eight the year before. Other notable wins including wins over nationally ranked Florida, North Carolina State, Purdue, and Michigan. But then the bottom fell out from there, a 92-85 loss to Minnesota on January 20 in front of sold out Kohl Center, quickly sent the Badgers on a downward spriral. Wisconsin finished the rest of the season losing 11 out of their final 14 games and dreams of their first Big Ten Championship slowly faded. Their only wins during that time included two wins over conference cellar dwellar Northwestern and Minnesota in the Big Ten tournament. The Badgers had three players average above 10 points per game this season: Jessie Stomski (18.3 ppg), Tamara Moore (16.6 ppg), and Kyle Black (11.9 ppg). The Team MVPs were Tamara Moore and Jessie Stomski. 2002-2003 Season The Badgers finished the Big Ten season tied for eighth with a record of 5-11, and an overall record of 7-21. Leading scorers for the team were Stephanie Rich (11.6 ppg) and Lello Gebisa (10.0 ppg). There was no Team MVP chosen this season. 2003-2004 Season The Badgers were joined by Head Coach Stone and tied for eighth in the Big Ten with a record of 4-13, and an overall record of 10-17. Leading scorers for the Badgers were Ashley Josephson (12.9 ppg) and Stephanie Rich (9.7 ppg). The Team MVP was Stephanie Rich. 2004-2005 Season The Badgers finished eighth in the Big Ten with a record of 5-11, and an overall record of 12-16. The Lady Badgers had three players in double digits this season, as freshmen Jolene Anderson and Janese Banks each scored 17.8 points per game and 10.6 points per game, respectively. Stephanie Rich also added 10.2 points per game. The Team MVP was Stephanie Rich. 2005-2006 Season The Badgers finished the Big Ten season in ninth place with a record of 5-11, and an overall record of 11-18. Jolene Anderson earned the 2005 Big Ten Freshmen of the Year Award. The leading scorers for the Badgers were Jolene Anderson (17.3 ppg), Janese Banks (12.8 ppg), and Danielle Ward (10.2 ppg). The Team MVP was Jolene Anderson. 2006-2007 Season The Lady Badgers finished the Big Ten tied for fifth place with a 7-9 record, and an overall record of 23-13. By setting a new school record for most wins in a season with 23, the Badgers were invited to the WNIT. They made it to the Championship game, but fell to the University of Wyoming 56-72. The leading scorers were Jolene Anderson (19.8 ppg) and Janese Banks (14.6 ppg). The Team MVP was Jolene Anderson. 2007-2008 Season The Badgers tied for seventh in the Big Ten with a record of 9-9, and an overall record of 16-14. The Lady Badgers were invited to the WNIT, but fell in the second round to Villanova University, 54-60. Senior Jolene Anderson received the 2008 [[Frances Pomeroy Naismith Award],] which is given to the nation’s outstanding female collegian 5’8” and under who has excelled both on the court and in the classroom. The leading scorers for the Badgers were Jolene Anderson (19.9 ppg) and Janese Banks (12.8 ppg). The Team MVP is Jolene Anderson. Past Seasons All-Time statistical leaders Career Points Leaders Career Rebounding Leaders Career Assists Leaders Career Steals Leaders Lady Badgers in the Pros External links *Official Badgers Sports Site *Badgers’ Blog JSOnline *UW Basketball Wallpaper and Photos References *Women's Basketball Historical Stats *Wisconsin's Season Ends in 60-54 WNIT Loss *Anderson Wins National Player of Year Award *WNBA Drafts Jolene Anderson *UW Women’s Basketball Team Names Annual Award Winners Category:Women's teams